


No One Has To Know

by Dramione84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: It had been ten years since the War and Hermione Granger was stuck in a rut.  Her romance with Ron had not worked out and she had drifted so far away from Harry that they were merely acquaintances now.   As for Ginny, she was so tied up in being a wife and mother she really had no time to talk to Hermione, never mind relate to her.  Hermione finds herself a lonely witch and begins texting a lonely wizard.  What happens when they agree to meet for one night of passion?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	No One Has To Know

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to my lovely friend I_was_BOTWP for amazing Beta skills x

Hermione stirred to the buzzing of her mobile phone on her nightstand. As her eyes adjusted to the light streaming in from the gap in the curtains, she reached over and clasped her phone right before the vibration caused it to drop to the floor.  
1 new message.  
Smiling, she clicked open and read the text.  
“No one has to know, only us x,” the message read.  
She paused for a moment, her teeth biting her bottom lip as she composed her reply in her head.  
“Ok,” she responded, also keying in her address, the slight tingling sensation she felt in her lower abdomen increasing ever so slightly as she hit send.

That evening she stepped out of the shower and pondered what to wear. Should she stay casual, and slip on a comfy pair of yoga pants and a vest top, or should she be more daring and dress as though she was going on a date? Or maybe, she wondered as she fingered the light fabric of her negligee, she should go in for the kill and wear something sexy? A thrill of excitement coursed through her veins, as an electric-like pulse ran down her spine at the thought of breaking the rules. They were, after all strangers, and there was currently a lockdown in place- the Ministry restricting all movement due to an outbreak of Dragon Pox. 

Hermione considered herself somewhat of a rule follower, but of course she had been known in the past to break the rules when the need arose. But this was different. This wasn’t just brewing a batch of polyjuice potion in the abandoned girls bathroom. This was meeting a man, no, this was inviting a man into her home, during lockdown, just for a casual dalliance. This was so un-Hermione that she almost couldn’t believe she was doing it. 

Glancing at her reflection in the mirror she pondered why she was doing this. It had been ten years since the War and she was stuck in a rut. Her romance with Ron had not worked out and she had drifted so far away from Harry that they were merely acquaintances now. As for Ginny, she was so tied up in being a wife and mother she really had no time to talk to Hermione, never mind relate to her. No, the one person, strangely, Hermione had connected with was Pansy Parkinson. Now wasn’t that interesting. 

Picking up her mobile, she almost texted Pansy to tell her what she was planning to do. But even this seemed a little too risque for Pansy, and Hermione really didn’t need any judgement right now. No, she thought, returning the phone to her nightstand and glancing back at her wardrobe, if she was going to go through with this then she had to stick to the terms agreed. No one has to know. "No one needs to know," Hermione whispered, finding her resolve as she grabbed the hanger, the thrill of excitement coming back as she slipped on the garment. 

She had been talking online to lonely_stranger for just over a month. In the beginning it had been fairly innocuous and they had agreed no personal details. 

So Hermione knew nothing more than the fact that he was a single wizard, 32 and worked in the family business. What the family business was, was anyone’s guess as that had been a personal detail they had skipped over. 

Likewise, all he had to go on was the fact that Hermione was a single witch, also 32 and currently ran a store. The fact that the store sold books was another detail considered too personal considering there were so very few bookstores in Diagon Alley. 

In the beginning Hermione had not even considered meeting lonely_stranger, never mind meeting him for a night of debauchery. But things had changed over the last week or so. Both, it seemed, were climbing the walls now that the Ministry had enforced a lockdown with every witch and wizard instructed to stay at home unless they needed to go out for essential items, such as food. 

Increasingly Hermione had felt the pain of her loneliness and her need for intimacy had become acute. As such her messages had become all the more daring until she realised that she and lonely_stranger, whoever he was, were fully engaged in sexting. It had given her such a thrill that when he suggested they break the rules for one night, she had succumbed to desire and agreed. Now he was due at her little flat above the bookshop in less than ten minutes and she had yet to fix her hair.

Unlocking the door so that he could slip in unnoticed as agreed, she smiled to herself, realising that this was the last moment at which she could back out and knowing deep down she didn’t want to. She made her way over to the couch, perching on the edge as she heard footsteps come up the hallway outside her front door. Hermione shivered with excitement as she heard the door open and shut quietly, turning her head slightly to try and get a quick glimpse of who her mystery man was. In an instant, her living room door came open and the figure of a man she recognised strode purposely forward before she could fully register who the man actually was. 

His lips engulfed hers as she made to speak. “Draco?...” But his tongue slipped inside her mouth cutting off any other words that might have come out. It was intense and Hermione was full of wanton need as his hands found their way into her hair. 

Hermione found that she was not, as one surely would have expected, willing to fight him off and demand an explanation as to what the hell Draco Malfoy thought he was doing in her home, much less kissing her with such passion that Hermione was sure, had she been standing, would have weakened her knees. No, Hermione knew she wanted this, despite everything in her mind that was scrambling to make sense of what she was doing as she deepened the kiss, reaching for the belt that held up his muggle jeans. 

Draco broke the kiss, smiling down at the witch before him wearing nothing more than a simple black negligee, pausing for a moment for the blow that he was all but certain would come, presumably physically and somewhere to his face, in a stark re-enactment of third year. But no such blow came. Instead, he watched as Hermione smiled back, undoing his belt in a clear indication that she was agreeing to go through with their planned rendezvous. He watched, mesmerized as she freed his cock from his boxers, eyes fixed on his as the wet heat of her mouth engulfed him. He closed his eyes and gave in to the sensations as she teased and sucked, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Hermione, sensing he was close, broke away and leaned back on the couch. Draco made quick work of removing his polo shirt, stepping out of his jeans and boxers as Hermione made herself comfortable before him. Neither witch nor wizard could quite believe what was happening as his arms claimed her, his mouth finding hers once more. His fingers moved up the silky fabric to expose her alabaster thigh as he moved to assault her neck. Hermione moaned with pleasure as his fingers found their way to her slick folds, crying out as he brought her skillfully to orgasm. 

Draco could bear it no longer, grabbing her right ankle as he plunged into her core, each thrust taking him closer and closer to the edge of his desire. Hermione, who for her part had never felt anything like this in all her past encounters with Ron, grabbed hold of his shoulders, anchoring herself as she moaned his name over and over again.

Draco swore as he reached completion, unable to stop himself from collapsing into Hermione’s arms. Neither moved for a moment as their heavy breathing returned to a more normal, relaxed pattern. Slowly Hermione became aware of Draco peppering her neck with little kisses as he trailed a pattern up towards her mouth. Moving her head slightly she kissed him back, her mouth opening to accept his, as she moaned softly. Neither wanted to break the spell just yet.

Pulling away, Draco smiled softly at Hermione, almost in an impish kind of way, Hermione thought as he grabbed his jeans and began to silently dress. Hermione felt a little stab of something, some emotion that she couldn't quite place a name to as she watched him button up his jeans and pull his polo shirt back on. She fought the emotion back down, suppressing it as she reminded herself that they had agreed this would be just for the one night—a little light relief from the stress of being under lockdown. 

Hermione knew however, as Draco smiled at her from the front door, that she would be suggesting another rendezvous, and soon.


End file.
